Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a mold useful for curing tube-tires. More particularly the invention is concerned with a mold useful for curing tube-tires such as the tube-tires described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,921 but wherein the tube-tires are always held in a vertical position and wherein steam or another heated fluid is passed internally through the tube-tire to aid in the curing thereof.
Generally tires are cured in horizontal molds, the rubber or like material from which the tire is to be formulated being formed into the desired shape within the mold. These usual type tires are open towards the inner circumference thereof, said inner circumference normally being adapted to fit on rims affixed to an axle of a vehicle. Because of the generally open nature of the prior art tires, a heated inner mold member can be placed in contact with the inner surface of the tire. This is not possible with tube-tires wherein the only access to the interior of the tire is through openings in the tire. Such tube-tires generally include two openings through the inner circumference (donut hole) portion of the tire. Handling of uncured tube-tires is difficult since the uncured rubber material tends to flow on sitting. Thus it is highly advantageous to provide a support means for holding the tire to its desired shape. Further there is a general advantage in handling a tire always in an upright or vertical position since the tire takes up considerably less floor space and since complex hoisting and turning arrangements are not necessary for putting the tire in position for, for example, entering a horizontal mold for curing therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical tube-tire curing apparatus useful for the curing of tube-tires wherein the necessity for placing the tire on its side never occurs and wherein sagging of the tire is eliminated during handling thereof and prior to and during curing thereof.